pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style)
WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maractus (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Banette (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Charmeleon (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Weavile (Pokemon) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Bruno Mars *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Michael Jackson *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Phil Collins *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style) - Lynnie Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Andersen Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Jill's Joy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as Bill's Fear Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Jordan's Anger Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Cool Girl Rarity standing S1E19 CROPPED-1-.png|Rarity as Cool Girl's Sadness Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Cool Girl's Disgust Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Teacher's Joy Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Teacher's Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Teacher's Disgust Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Vileplume.png|Vileplume as The Pizza Girl's Joy Qwilfish.jpg|Qwilfish as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Maractus.png|Maractus as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Braixen.jpg|Braizen as The Pizza Girl's Anger Banette.png|Banette as The Pizza Girl's Fear Sunflora.jpg|Sunflora as The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Roselia.jpg|Roselia as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Swsb character fact otto 550x960.png|Otto Mann as Gary the Bus Driver Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:WaltDisneyWBNelvanaNintendoandCartoonsRidiculousFan62 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG